


Yeah that's my guy

by RSGS



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 電台和好紀錄





	Yeah that's my guy

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道 不了解 不清楚
> 
> 寫錯有bug不要怪我 我就是爽嗑
> 
> 他倆設定真的配

Gerald一下電台就看到手機瘋狂的閃著，最頂層的訊息全部來自一個名稱被設定為"🔫😈😈😈"的人。

Gerald沒有那麼常用表情符號（至少成癮程度遠不及某個人），他還記得在他的手機裡顯得十分突兀的備註是對方搶過去設定的。

—"說什麼呢？？？"

—"誰是你my guy？？？"

—"？？？"

—"又在亂說？？？"

—"WTF？？？？？"

—"你給我下電台 別說了真的"

Gerald點開那個數字不停增長的紅點，訊息尾端跳出自己的已讀標誌，對面訊息刷得更快了，

—"？？？終於讀了？？"

—"操你媽你自己想辦法吧"

—"我不解釋了去你的你這樣說哪天我又被問"

Gerald無視對話框又飛過去什麼，面無表情地發了一句過去，  
"你還是把草戒了吧清醒一點，我不講你也會被問。"

突然安靜下來。  
對方輸入中的點點本來從沒停下，現在倒像根本沒出現過一樣絲毫沒有動靜。

"？剛剛不是很活躍嗎？不出聲了？"

—"..."

—"...行吧，但那個和好過程是怎樣，編故事好玩嗎？"

"不然請問我是要怎麼說？"  
"「喔其實我們早就和好了想看看我手機裡的相片嗎？」這樣嗎？"

—"...算了，反正講不過你"

"不是機關槍嗎？"

—"fuck you"

"always welcome."

—"🖕"

**Author's Note:**

> 電台>>Real 9.23 (Bootleg Kev & DJ Hed) 23:20 talk about mgk beef
> 
> 我知道yeah that's my guy是什麼意思但我不管我就要他是這個意思（？？）
> 
> 本來想寫my guy梗就很甜結果最後根本沒寫到（？？？？）


End file.
